


For tonight (and maybe another)

by CaptainTi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTi/pseuds/CaptainTi
Summary: As they find themselves at the same part, both of them have a need to hide. They choose to do it together.OrFancy parties are not Percival's favorite, yet he finds himself back at one again after years away. His plan to hide it the shadows is broken when a woman demands his attention.--Just a little fluffy one shot.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 40





	For tonight (and maybe another)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this during NaNoWriMo 2019. Finally getting around to editing and posting.

Maybe it was the way she held herself, a different kind of pride from the women he’d been around all his life had. She didn’t have the air of thinking herself better than others about her, instead she seemed to be genuine. Nicer he might have even said. She smiled, but it was a tight smile. It was a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and it wasn’t her smile that drew him to her.

There, in the middle of a fancy party, the engagement party for his older sister, his look had been drawn to something else. He was surprised anyone could hold his attention like this, especially as it was the first time in five years he was around his family. He had come there with plans to stand in the corner, hidden from view, hidden from the gossip. This woman had drawn him out.

“Hello there.” She said, voice sultry, turning towards him and away from the older man (who looked like he could be her father based on their looks). “I didn’t think you were going to be here.” She spoke with him solely with her eyes, telling a different story. They were begging him to help her out, to go with her story. He felt compelled to help her away from the man.

“Vex’ahlia…” The man now behind her spoke, giving what he understood was her name.

“No. I have nothing else to say to you.” She, Vex’ahlia, pulled him with her, linking their arms together. When they were out of earshot of the man she whispered. “Oh, I’m sorry to use you dear, but I really needed to get away from him before I punched him and caused a ruckus.” She smiled a little, but he understood that she might be one for the violence she mentioned.

“That’s not a problem.” He admitted he was a little dazed, but up close he realised he had met her before, at a get together with his friends a few weeks ago. Maybe that spark of recognition was why he felt so drawn to her? He tried to kid himself, he knew that wasn’t it. “I wasn’t sure if you remembered me or not, but…”

“I didn’t until I saw you closer.” He said honestly, feeling utterly un-smooth. They had stopped, still arm in arm, at one of the tables that held food. She looked at him, the smile replaced with more of a smirk, far from the polite one she had worn earlier in the evening.

“So, you’ve just been watching me most of the night not knowing it was me?” Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth. He blushed.

“Ah yes, well… you are quite beautiful.” He cleared his throat. “And I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I didn’t think you would be here either.” She confessed, grabbing two plates as he took two glasses. “I asked Pike, but she told me it wasn’t to be expected. That you don’t really stay in contact with your family, although you give your full name freely, Percival de Rolo.” Another smirk and the teasing tone back in full force.

“She’s right.” Percival confessed. “I haven’t for years. I’m here for my parents today. My siblings don’t know.”

“Oh. I don’t have a good relationship with my father, as you saw. It’s just me and Vax.” He remembered her twin brother very well.

“Yes, I figured. This is a little bit…” He gestured to the room around them.

“Overwhelming? Unnecessary?” She guessed.

“Over the top.” He rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s fitting to the person I remember my sister being, but this has never been my thing.” She hummed at his words, and they sat down at one of the empty tables in the back of the room. Most of the guest were mingling or dancing on the other side of the room.

“Is that why you left?” She asked softly, but didn’t say anything about him not needing to answer as many others did.

“No… that’s not… not the whole story, but maybe it made leaving a little easier.” He answered, vague but honest.

“Yeah. I always hated these kinds of things when I was younger, now this is the first in a few years I’m going to. You’re making it better.”

“I’m glad I’m not making it worse.” They laughed a little at that and started talking about their common friends. It turned out her brother had already left the party, being able to sneak away in the beginning. Vex hadn’t been quite as lucky. “I’m sure you could leave now if you want.”

“No.” A shake of her head made her dark, braided hair shift against her shoulder. He found himself unable to look away. “I made a promise that I would stay until after the formal announcement, and if it’s something I refuse to give my father, it’s another thing to hold over me.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Why are you still here?”

“My parents asked that I be here, and I take it they meant for the whole thing. I still…” He paused, mulling over his own words. “It is not my family’s fault that I left them. My father saw me before, so I guess I’ll stay.” Vex narrowed her eyes observing him, clearly trying to figure him out.

“I’m surprised that you’ve been away from your family for so long, when you speak as if you’d rather be around them?”

“That’s not… I would, if it meant I wasn’t around everything else. Being this…” he gestured around them. “It means you need to be around certain people. I guess I’m not ready to do that yet, after... everything.”

“I understand. All of this is a little too much. I left it too, or we left it. I’d rather be dirt poor again than live trapped and forced into someone else.” They sat in silence for a bit.

“I guess we have different experiences, but yes.”

“Percival.” It was an unknown voice to Vex. It made her look up, freezing when she was that it was Johanna de Rolo, the mother of the man next to her and part of the royal family in Whitestone. (She suddenly realised that Percival was too, but he didn’t have the same air about him the way Lady Johanna did. That air was what made her nervous.)

“Mother.” Percival said, but didn’t stand like she had seen others do when speaking to one of the de Rolos. Instead the older woman sat down with them. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, you can start by introducing me to this lovely woman you have with you.” There was teasing in her voice, and it made Vex a little uncomfortable. Percy sighed at the words.

“This is Vex’ahlia. Vex, this is my mother Johanna. And mother,” He paused until she indicated with her head that she was listening. “We’re friends.”

“Yes, yes, it’s lovely to meet you Vex’ahlia.” She trailed off and seemed to think for a moment. “Are you Syldor Vessar’s daughter?” She asked. Vex stiffened even more but nodded. Johanna frowned a little. “I thought he didn’t… like to show off his children.” She mumbled it, but both heard her.

“He doesn’t.” Vex agreed. “We don’t particularly like to be around him either.”

“Ah, never mind. It’s nice to meet you Vex’ahlia.” A kind smile passed over her face as she spoke. “I had no idea you were bringing someone, Percival.” She said to her son. “If we knew—”

“I didn’t know Vex would be here. We have common friends.” He explained quickly, not wanting to go anywhere near that kind of territory.

“Ah, well. If you have time your father and I would like to speak with you in private.” Lady Johanna stood up and got a nod from her son.

“Of course.” He stood, and turned to Vex. “Are you okay on your own for a little while?”

“I’m fine.” He nodded at this and squeezed her hand in a silent good bye.

Percy didn’t know what to expect from his parents and this conversation. A part om him thought they might want to talk about how he’d been and maybe if he was in any kind of trouble, but he tried to not think about it as he entered the room behind his mother. Seeing his father standing didn’t cause so many emotions, not like he had thought it would be, but he felt a little out of place. He had moved so far from this world that he felt like he wasn’t quite a part of his own family anymore, at least not in settings like this. The fancy rooms, the clothes and the general air of importance wasn’t his element anymore.

“Percival.” Frederickstein said as the door closed behind them.

“Father.” Percy said.

“It’s good to see you, son.” A smile graced the older man’s face. “We thought you might not come.”

“I wasn’t sure myself if I would.” Percy confessed. “But I’m here now, so… what do you want to talk about?” He looked at them, wringing his hands a little out of nerves.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing like that.” Johanna said. “No, we just want to speak with you, as our son. Nothing else.”

Vex found herself sitting alone for a while, ignoring the few snide looks she got from the people around her. After a few minutes she pulled out her phone and started texting her friends. When no one answered she pulled up social media.

“I believe it is bad manners to use your phone during these kinds of events.” A low voice said next to her ear. She turned and saw a man she recognised from many evenings at her father’s house. He had long hair, dark eyes and a general creepiness to him that was exactly what she remembered as a teen.

“Saundor.” She said, leaning away from him but not getting up and moving. “I was not expecting to see you here, around nice people.” A throaty laugh came from Saundor.

“Vex’ahlia. You still have that fight inside of you.” He leaned closer. “I was surprised when your father told me you were here, and even more surprised to find you alone. Pleased, but surprised. You always have been a beauty and a flirt.” He leered at her, letting his eyes move over her body. She winced, and scanned the room for a means of escape.

“You’re the one who thinks everyone is a flirt. Even when they tell you to leave them alone forever. Like I have.” She stood up and started walking towards the exit. Never mind what she had promised her father, she would not be in the same room as this man.

Her fast walk was interrupted when she ran into a someone. The larger body told her it was a man.

“Sorry.” She said, tearing her gaze from over her shoulder where Saundor was still sitting at the table and looking at who was in front of her. She swallowed when she realised it was Julius de Rolo, Percival’s older brother. “I wasn’t looking where I—sorry.” She said, trying to walk past the man. She kept her head bowed a little.

“You’re the girl I’ve seen with my brother tonight.” She froze at his words, and looked at him with surprise. “Yes, I’m sure he told you we wouldn’t realise it was him, but… of course we did. At least the ones with eyes open tonight.”

“Oh.” She said, unsure about what else she should say in the situation, uncertain of what Percy would want her to say.

“I must say, I’m very surprised he actually brought someone with him tonight. I thought he would want as little as possible to do with us. No one expected him to come either.” Vex shook her head as he spoke.

“He didn’t bring me. We met here.” She said, looking around to see if she could escape the conversation. She saw her father looking intently at them, face blank. Nervousness washed over her again. Something about this whole night felt off, from her father to Saundor. “I’m sorry, I really need to leave.” Julius followed her gaze.

“I understand. I will walk you to the door.” He squared his shoulders and offered his arm to her. She took it, only because she didn’t know how to say no. Julius walked her outside the door before he was stopped by a man, and turned his attention away from her. Vex took it as a moment to slip away.

The walk through the corridor was a long one, as the ballroom was located at the back of the large building. She heard her name being called behind her and recognised the voice without even having to look. She walked a little faster, hoping Saundor wouldn’t catch up to her. Suddenly she saw a familiar head of white hair in front of her and walked towards the man stepping out of a doorway to her right. She stopped just short of walking straight into him and he looked up at the sound. Making a split decision, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He made a muffled noise of surprise before she let go and mouthed _Help_ to him. He understood and met her lips again.

“Percival?” Vex heard a voice from someone hidden behind the man she was kissing. She opened her eyes (she hadn’t been aware of closing them) and they separated. She blushed when she realised Lord and Lady de Rolo was standing behind their son, both smiling. A glace up at Percival showed her he was blushing too. Neither had time to say anything in their defence before another voice called out.

“Perry?” It was the voice of a female, and Vex only turned with she saw Percy turn white at the sight and sound. It was the woman of the evening herself, Vesper de Rolo in her fashionable dress and dark hair. She was standing close to Saundor, who had also stopped in the corridor. A look of anger and surprise was written on his face and Vex’ahlia briefly wondered if she had done the right thing, bringing someone else into her own troubles. It was too late now, and maybe the man wouldn’t dare to meddle with people as powerful as the de Rolos. She hoped.

“Vesper.” Percival said, his voice a little shaky, but clearly trying to be brave in facing his sister. She looked shocked, and turned to her brother behind her.

“Did you know he was here?” She accused him. “Did you, Julius?”

“Not that he would show up, and he asked to not be outed when I talked to him earlier.” Julius defended, clearly not scared of his younger sister.

“You should have told me straight away! And the others!” She turned to the group standing ten metres away and started walking closer. “You too!” She shook her finger at their parents. Vex suddenly felt very small in the demanding presence that was Vesper de Rolo.

“Vesper.” Lord de Rolo said. “You know you’re demanding too much now. No one knew Percival would actually be here, and you all knew he was invited.”

“He should have been on stage with us!” Vesper said. “And don’t think I’m okay with you being gone for five years, brother.” Her blue eyes turned to Vex suddenly and the other woman took a few small steps back, pulling Percival with her a little as they were holding hands (she hadn’t been aware of that happening either). “On top of it you brought someone! To meet our parents, but you haven’t had the decency to even speak to your siblings!”

“Vesper. That’s enough.” Lord de Rolo was stern in his voice. Percival leaned close to her and asked her if they should leave. She nodded, and they turned together as Vesper was busy arguing with her father. Lady de Rolo waved at them, a smile gracing her face and Julius nodded in silence. Saundor watched them with stormy, dark eyes as they stepped away.

“I’m sorry.” She said when they were outside of the building, both wearing coats to against the cold air. “I didn’t know what else to do to stop him from following me.”

“No, it’s not a problem.” A small smile. “I understand. Sorry for putting you in the middle of my family drama.”

“To be fair, you helped me out of my own.” She shrugged, also smiling a little. “Thanks for tonight.”

“You too.” They stood there for a bit, hands no longer linked and looked at each other and at the trees around them and the traffic, but neither said anything for a few minutes. “Can I give you my number?” Percival asked. “You don’t have to call or anything and I’m not expecting—”

“Yes.” She smiled and held out her phone, unlocked and ready for a new number to be input.

“Like I said, I don’t expect anything, just… it was nice talking to you and, maybe we can do it again sometime.” He fumbled, trying to hand her phone back and form normal sentences at the same time.

“I’ll think about it.” She smirked.

And with that, one of the most confusing nights in their lives ended with a smile and a maybe about being in touch. Vex felt confused about her feelings and what had happened that night, about her father and his business partner, about the de Rolos and all the drama she had seen during the evening. She smiled when she thought about Percival though, a warmth inside of her. No matter what happened she was happy she had met him tonight. Her phone buzzed with a message from her brother, but she ignored it for the time being, letting her mind be cut off from anything else at the moment. She had a feeling it might be the only quiet time she had for a while, after all that had gone down that night.

Percival walked to his car, wincing when he thought about his family, but smiling again when he thought about Vex’ahlia. He sighed as he looked up at the sky before opening his car door. It seemed like the future might look a little different from how he had thought it would when he walked into the building.

The end


End file.
